


One night isn't enough

by Zabn



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Isak & Even spend a great night together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:25:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12041667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zabn/pseuds/Zabn
Summary: He grabs the helmet, jumps on the backseat and pulls the helmet over his head.The motorcycle starts and they drive off, Isak's mouth escapes a loud laugh, he claps on the shoulder of his mysterious savior and yells “You saved my fucking ass.”A deep voice answered with a little laugh “You're welcome.”





	One night isn't enough

It has been a great party at Eva's house 'til the police decided to crash it. Isak walks towards the fence and climbs over it to get the hell out of here, he's not in the mood to deal with those fuckers tonight.

He startles when a hand grabs his shoulder, he rolls his eyes and turns around, awaiting it to be Jonas or someone else of his friends.

"Fyf..." Isak quickly swallows the rest when he realizes that it's a police officer who stopped him.

"Hey, where are you going?" the officer asks.

Isak raises one of his eyebrows "Uhm home?"

"You got an ID with you?" she asks.

"No sorry." Isak shrugs and looks nervously around, his eyes catch someone on a motorcycle, waving at him and holding a helmet in the other hand.

The officer raises her eyebrows and asks "Really? No driving licence? Nothing?"

Isak slightly shakes his head "Nope."

The officer gets distracted by radio paging and turns her back on Isak.

Isak starts to run, run as fast as he can to that someone on the motorcycle. Isak doesn't know who the fuck this is, but it seems like this someone is saving his ass at this right moment. 

He grabs the helmet, jumps on the backseat and pulls the helmet over his head.

The bike starts and they drive off, Isak's mouth escapes a loud laugh, he claps on the shoulder of his mysterious savior and yells “You saved my fucking ass.”

A deep voice answered with a little laugh “You're welcome.”

Before he got on that motorcycle Isak thought it has to be someone he knows, but he doesn't recognize that voice. Isak shrugs it off, he doesn't care at this right moment, the most important is that his ass is safe.

They leave the city behind them, that's when Isak hits the first concern, what if he jumped on the bike of a serial killer or some shit like that? Isak shakes his head about his own dump thoughts.

But as they drive further into what kinda looks like a forest Isak gets worried again. What if that boy in front of him wants to kill him? Would it hurt to jump off a driving motorcycle? Nah he won't risk that, he can run away if it's necessary when they'll stop.

They're stopping at a small path, Isak gets off the vehicle and takes of his helmet, the other boy does the same.

Isak hasn't seen that guy before, he's not going to Nissen, if so he would've definitely caught Isak's attention.

Who the hell is this fucking handsome guy?

He's smiling at Isak and says “I hope I didn't scare the shit outta you driving out here?”

Isak's so fascinated with the other boy, his eyes, his hair, his voice, he needs a moment to respond “Scare me? Nah, I already had an escape plan in mind.” Isak smiles back, the concern still nagging a little in the back of his mind.

The other boy laughs and stretches his hand towards Isak and says “I'm Even.”

Isak grabs his hand without hesitation and shakes it, smiling “Isak.”

“You're not going to Nissen, are you?” Isak asks curious.

“Actually I am, I transferred this year.” Even answers.

Isak nods and asks himself how he didn't recognize Even in the last 3 weeks, how could he not recognize this beautiful blue eyes, this smile.

“Come, I gotta show you something.” Even says and starts walking.

Isak takes a deep breath, Even seems to be okay, but isn't the killer always the normal 'nice' neighbor from next door?

'Nah fuck it, you can still run the hell away if it gets weird.' Isak thinks and follows Even with quick steps.

Even leads Isak to a rock spur, the view is stunning, you can see the whole city with its bright lights.

Even sits down, lights a blunt and takes a puff, he turns his head to Isak, who's still standing, letting the view sink in, Even breathes out the smoke “Stunning, huh?”

“Hmm.” Isak nods with a slight smile on his face and licks his lips.

Isak sits down beside Even and grabs the blunt out of his fingers and drags on it, he breathes out the smoke.

Isak can feel Even's glance on him, he turns his head and looks at him “What?”

“Tell me a little about you, Isak.” a smile plays on Even's lips.

“About me?” Isak laughs “You wanna know my deepest secrets and thoughts?”

Even nods “Hmm.”

Isak feels really comfortable with the other boy and he's surprised how easy it is to talk to Even, even about the not so easy stuff. How easy it is to laugh with him, how easy it is to be just himself.

 

After a while Even gets up, brushes the dirt from his pants and grabs Isak's hands to help him to get on his feet. Even puts a little too much effort in it and Isak clumsyly stumbles forward right into his arms.

Isak freezes, he feels his cheeks heating up, he stays a little too long in that awkward embrace, he looks up at Even, who's smiling at him. And Isak asks himself if Even's feeling that too.

His question is answered a few heartbeats later when Even leans down and kisses him. Isak almost melts when their lips meet, he has kissed girls before but he never felt something quite like this ever before. Even's lips were soft and warm and his light stubble tickles a little, it's fucking amazing.

When they end the kiss, Even gently caresses Isak's cheek and smiles at him. Isak wants to kiss him again, he wants more of this, but Even grabs his hand and drags Isak with him “Come on, let's go.”

Isak doesn't ask where they'll go, in that moment he would've followed Even to the end of the earth and beyond.

 

They get on the motorcycle again and continue their journey, when they stop for the second time and Isak takes of his helmet he can hear the croaking of frogs and the chirr of crickets.

They walk down a small path that leads them to a small swimming pond, the full moon reflects on the water surface, it's almost a little too cheesy.

“Fuck it's beautiful out here.” Isak breaths.

“Right?” Even smiles at Isak and lays his hand on his shoulder while they enjoy the view for a few moments in silence.

“I came here often when I was a little kid, my family owned this pond once.” Even's thumb draws gently circles on Isak's neck, every touch sending a comforting shiver down Isak's spine.

Isak turns his head a little and asks “Are we allowed to be here?” he doesn't know why he's asking that stupid unnecessary question, it's in the middle of the night, no one else is out here, he's alone here with Even, so fuck it if it's allowed or not.

Even lets out a small laugh and takes Isak's hand again and leads him towards the little dock “What the eye doesn't see...”

Isak grins and rolls eyes “Okay okay.”

On the dock Even starts to shed his clothes, Isak looks away a little shyly, but his glances wander back to the other boy every few seconds. Even's standing there just in his underwear and Isak licks lips, his eyes wander from Even's face to his bare chest, to his stomach. Isak's staring gets interrupt by Even who's turning his back on him and jumps into the water. Before he lands in the water Isak can view Even's nice ass.

Even comes back to the surface, he brushes the wet strands from his face and smiles at Isak “Come in, it's fan-fucking-tastic.”

Isak takes a deep breath, could that night became any crazier? What did he get himself into? Isak decides to throw his rationality over board for tonight, he takes off his clothes and jumps into the water.

When he comes back up, Even's swimming in front of him, still that beautiful smile on his face “Isn't this great?”

Isak nods and mirrors Even's smile.

They swim in there and spatter each other with water, playing around and laughing.

Somehow they end up in shallow water, Even grabs Isak's waist, pulls him closer and brushes their lips together. And again Isak's surprised how fucking good it feels to kiss Even, now Isak knows why it always felt strange, even wrong to kiss girls. This here with Even is so different, so fucking different, but so much better and fucking amazing, and it feels just right.

Even ends the kiss and Isak whimpers a little, he doesn't want to stop, he wants to keep doing this forever, he doesn't want to give it away again, not now. He isn't ready to let this moment go, to let Even go.

Even gently brushes his fingers through Isak's wet hair and slightly rubs his nose against Isak's “Let's get out of the water, you're freezing.”

That's when Isak realizes that he's shivering, so he nods "Okay."

They get out of the water and rub their bodies dry with Even's shirt, when Isak runs the shirt over his head and face he can't resist and buries his nose in the fabric for a short moment to inhale Even's scent.

 

Even lays down on his back, looking at the stars, Isak joins him and lays his head on his shoulder, they're looking up there in silence, enjoying the moment.

Isak turns his head a little to look at Even “It's beautiful.”

Even looks down in his green eyes and slightly nods “Yeah it really is.”

Both of them knowing that they don't mean the place out here or the stars above them.

Even snuggles Isak a little closer, his fingers drawing little circles on his shoulder, Isak brushes his fingers through Even still a little wet hair.

Isak wants to stay here for the rest of time, Even's arm around him, soaking in his warmth, but Isak knows that this night will have an end, both of them will return to their reality and keep that night in their memory. And suddenly an odd feeling of sadness washes over Isak, his heart feels heavy and he can feel the lump in his throat growing.

“Isak, I can hear your mind working.” Even laughs quietly and squeezes his shoulder “What's wrong?”

“Nothing.” Isak breathes, he doesn't want to share his stupid childish worries with Even “I was just thinking about parallel universes.”

“Parallel universes?” Even looks back up in the sky.

“Yeah like, if there are some other Isaks and Evens lying on a dock, but just one little thing is different, for example the color of your hoodie.”

“So a yellow hoodie than?” Even looks back at Isak with slightly knitted eyebrows.

“You never thought about that?” Isak asks, recognizing Even's confusion.

“Nah. I don't like thinking about those kind of things.” Even shakes his head, Isak raises one of his eyebrows and Even ads “It's kinda scary and it gives me that strange feeling, I don't know.”

“Strange feeling?” Isak wants to know.

“Yeah like the-brain-is-alone-feeling. There are just you and your thoughts, and sometimes it feels like the only way to escape them is to die.”

“That's pretty dark tho. I've never felt something like that.” Isak swallows hard and knits his eyebrows.

“Yeah it is. Nah I think it's just a side effect of my bipolar disorder.” Even confesses, his eyes are nervously looking into Isak's.

It's silent for a few moments and Even regrets that he mentioned his mental illness, he destroyed the magic of the night with his confession, Isak would get the hell away from him now.

Isak leans on his elbow and looks down in Even's eyes, he smiles at him and says “I still think you're pretty awesome.”

Even grabs Isak's neck and pulls him down for a kiss, happy that he didn't kill the moment with his confession.

Their kiss got hotter and needier, Isak moans in Even's mouth, Even smiles a little and whispers on Isak's lips “Boat house...now...”

 

Even swings the door open, they stumble in there, arms wrapped around each other, kissing. Even pushes Isak against the wooden wall of the boat house, he stops their kissing for a few breathes to look at Isak, Isak's panting, his eyes clearly asking for more.

Even kisses down Isak jaw and throat, educing soft moans from Isak. Even's fingers grab Isak's hoodie and pull it over his head, the shirt follows, Even's hands gently strike down Isak's back, a shiver floods Isak's body, they're looking each other in the eyes, Isak's fingers brush through Even's hair, he grabs his neck and pulls Even to him for another kiss. Closer, he needs Even closer.

Isak lays his hands on Even's shoulders and pushes him slightly back, signalizing that they should continue on the floor. They land clumsy down there, both of them laughing, it's uncomfortable, but it doesn't matter, it's not important.

Even's lying between Isak's legs, leaning over him, he's looking at Isak, his blue eyes soft and tender, he gently brushes a strand of Isak's hair from his forehead, Isak hands lay on Even's cheeks, his thumbs moving in small circles, Isak studies Even's face, God he's so beautiful.

Even leans down slowly, too slowly for Isak's taste, he cups Even's face with his hands and pulls him down, their lips crashing together, their kissing getting messier and wilder, they couldn't get enough from each other, couldn't deep enough in each others mouth with their tongues, their fingers couldn't brush often enough through each others soft hair.

Isak's head's screaming only one word over and over again. More. He needs more. Isak wraps his legs around Even's waist, closer, even closer. Isak moans when Even desists from his mouth and his lips start to wander slowly downwards.

Even bites and nibbles gently on Isak's skin, Isak breath gets heavy, more, he needs more.

Isak rears and turns, so he's resting between on Even's legs now, he lays both of his hands on Even's shoulders, he needs more.

Isak licks his lips and presses his crotch against Even's, a soft groan escapes Even's lips, Isak could feel the other boys' erection through their pants.

Isak plucks up the courage to let his hands wander under Even's blue hoodie, his fingers bury in the fabric and he pulls it over Even's head, it needs to get out the way, there's just too much fabric.

Isak kisses down Even's throat, his collarbone, his left nipple, while his hands gently strike Even's soft sides. Their hips move without any effort automatically against each other, there's so much pressure, and too fucking much fabric.

Isak eyes are staring with such an intensity in Even's, that the other couldn't take it any more, Even buries his fingers in Isak's hair and pulls him down for another hungry kiss.

Isak's chest is pressed tightly to Even's and that let's him break into perspiration. It's incredible, so warm and tight. Hot.

Both of them gasping for breath, gasping for oxygen to fuel their arousal.

Isak couldn't hold still, Even's soft fingertips are wandering slowly down his spine and let goosebumps grow on Isak's skin, Even's hand rested on Isak's bum.

Isak moans in Even's mouth, almost agonized, Even's purrs “More.” Isak smiles against his lips, Even preaches to the choir.

They roll on their sites and open their pants in an impatient hurry, they pull down the fabric a little and grip.

They're lying next to each other at the hard floor of the boat house, kissing and inflaming each other. None of them having the patience to take it slow. A movement triggers the next one.

If Isak wants more, if his hunger grows bigger he grabs harder at Even. Even assigns the rhythm he wants to Isak.

On their skin shines a thin film of sweat, Isak would love to lick Even's sweat from his body but he's too occupied with his own sensations.

The scent that emanates from Even is getting more sensual and more captivating with every second, and Isak thinks he's about to lose the last bit of sanity he has left at any second.

“Fuck Isak...” Even breaths and bits down his bottom lip.

Isak leans forward to kiss him, he pleasurably wheezes in Even's mouth as he feels the sweet salvation approaching, and that noises give Even the rest.

 

They're lying on their backs, gasping for air, covered in a slight film of sweat and their cum.

Isak gazes at Even, his face illuminated of the dim light of the full moon, and all of a sudden that strange feeling of sadness washes over him again. He wants to have this always. Even's fingers, his mouth, his body, Even. Always and everywhere. He doesn't want this to be over after this night.

They're lying there for quite a while wrapped in each others arms, looking at each other, a small smile plays on Even's lips when he runs his fingers over Isak's eyebrow “How many Isaks and Evens do you think are lying like this right now.”

“Infinite.” Isak smiles softly.

“In infinite time.” Even ads whispering.

Isak nods “But I hope for them they're lying on a comfortable bed.” Isak grins a little, Even laughs quietly.

Isak doesn't know for how long they're lying on that wooden floor, he wakes up to the soft touches of Even, his fingertips gently wandering from his cheek to his ear.

Isak wants kick himself for falling asleep, for wasting the last precious hours with Even with sleeping, that strange sadness comes back again.

Even's places a soft kiss on Isak's lips and whispers “Time to go home.”

Everything in Isak screams no, every fiber of his body wants to stay here, stay in this moment forever, here in Even's arm. Isak doesn't want to let this night end, he isn't ready to do so. But Isak rubs their noses together and slightly nods.

 

They walk back to the motorcycle, Even grabs Isak's hand and intertwines their fingers, a warm shiver floods Isak's body and conjures a smile on his lips.

Even drives them back to the city, as they come closer to Isak's apartment, he feels tears stinging in his eyes, he blinks them away and wraps his arms even closer around Even's waist, wanting to hold on this moment.

Isak directs reluctant the way to his apartment, when the bike stops in front of the building Isak feels miserable, he doesn't want to get off the vehicle and take off his helmet.

Isak slowly loosens his arms around Even, slowly gets off the bike and takes off the helmet, it feels like everything's happening in painful slow motion.

Even takes off his helmet, he smiles and runs his fingers through his hair.

Isak has no clue what he should do, he doesn't want Even to go, he wants him to come up with him, continue what they started that night, he wants Even to stay for the rest of his life.

Even gets off the bike, places the helmet on the seat and takes a step closer to Isak. He lays his hand on Isak's face, his thumb gently caressing Isak's cheek, Isak leans in the touch, and Even whispers “It was a great night, Isak.”

Isak smiles a little, though he feels like crying, he doesn't want to let that go, he leans his forehead against Even's and looks him deep in the eyes before he places a soft kiss on the other boy's lips. Isak fingers clenching in Even's hoodie, wanting to hold on this moment for a little more seconds.

Isak breathes on Even's lips “Yeah it was great.” he can feel Even's smile on his lips.

Isak doesn't want to go, doesn't want that to end, but he's to afraid to ask Even if he wants the same, he's too afraid that the answer will be no, so he turns around and walks quickly towards the door.

Before he disappears in the building, he turns around, to take a last look at Even, Even winks at him and puts on his helmet.

Isak smiles and quickly steps in the hallway, in there he takes a deep breath and walks up the stairs to the apartment, it was a really great night, so why does he feel so miserable, why the fuck is he so sad? Because he wants more, because that one night with Even wasn't enough, he wants Even every night and every goddamn day.

Isak runs the stairs back down, hoping he isn't too late, hoping Even's still out there, he runs towards the door, swings it open and startles a little when he looks into blue eyes, Even's standing there with one hand stretched out, he stutters “I...I...”

Isak takes Even's hand and pulls him in the hallway, brushing their lips together for a soft kiss.

Even cups Isak's face with his hands, looks him deep in the eyes and asks “Can this be a universe where we have more than that one night together?”

Isak tenderly rubs their noses together and whispers “Yeah definitely.”


End file.
